


We're Family

by MTT_Gwen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTT_Gwen/pseuds/MTT_Gwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters are free to go on the surface again. Mettaton rushes out of the underground only to remember his cousin. So begins his journey on reconnecting ties with Napstablook and becoming closer to the friends helping him along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Longer Home

Mettaton walked out of the cave leading out of the underground. The barrier was finally shattered. A group of friends were gathered looking out at the sunshine. Mettaton ran to them in excitement until he realized someone was missing.

“Blooky…” Mettaton said quietly. He turned and headed back into the underground. Mettaton raced through the palace and to his hotel. Monsters of every kind were making their way through so that they could go to the surface. There was no sight of Napstablook. Mettaton began to sprint through Hotland until he got to the River Monster. They were getting off of their boat so they could go to the surface as well.

“Darling,” Mettaton began, “I must ask to use your boat.”

“Tra la la. I no longer need it. Go ahead and take it” said the River Monster. The River Monster left up the stairs and Mettaton hopped on the boat. He studied the river boat looking for a way to work it. He found three small buttons on the floor of the boat. One was labeled “Snowdin” another was “Waterfall” and the third was “Hotland.” Mettaton tapped the button marked “Waterfall” and the boat began to move.

The boat reached Waterfall and Mettaton hopped off. He rushed to the little shop and accidentally ran into the shopkeeper knocking him over. 

“I’m sorry, gentle beauty,” Mettaton said helping the shopkeeper back to his feet. “Well, it isn’t everyday a star bumps into you… literally.”

“Well, with meeting you and going to the surface, I can ‘fall down’ with a full life,” said the shopkeeper, “just watch where you’re going.”

“If you want, the riverboat is just ahead. It can get you to Hotland much faster.” Mettaton explained. The shopkeeper smiled and nodded before he headed to the boat. Mettaton continued on to Napstablook’s house hoping his cousin hadn’t left yet. The Waterfall was already almost empty. Mettaton reached the two houses and paused. He looked at his old house and let out a sigh before entering Blooky’s home. 

Napstablook wasn’t home. He must have left with the others. Blooky didn’t wait for me… thought Mettaton. I can’t exactly blame them. I’m the worst cousin…  
Mettaton stood for a minute just analyzing his life choice. With a sigh he snapped out of it and left Napstablook’s house. Mettaton took a deep breath and went to his old house. The door was already unlocked to Mettaton’s surprise. He entered to the bright pink surrounding.

“Home,” Mettaton whispered. He picked up the six diaries from the floor and placed them under his old bed. He took one last look around. “This isn’t home anymore…” Mettaton left and began walking to Hotland. 

Mettaton walked slowly through Hotland like he was floating through memories of everything that had happened in a matter of hours. How he helped Alphys right up until he let his future blind him… Just like he did with Napstablook. Finally he was back in his hotel. Mettaton had never seen it so empty. No one was left. Mettaton finally made it back to the barrier and left. His friends were no longer there and the sun had set. 

“Well,” Mettaton said with a slight change of attitude, “who need the sun when I’m about to take over the spot light?” Mettaton’s speaker let out a dial tone that was quickly answered.

“Mettaton!” Alphys’ voice exclaimed from Mettaton’s speaker, “W-where h-have you been? I’ve been… I-I just… I was so w-worried!”  
“I’m fine darling,” Mettaton said calmly, “where are you?”

“I-I’m-”

“Can you come to the barrier?” Mettaton cut her off.

“Um… s-sure. I’ll be there soon.”

“Good. See you then beautiful.” With that Mettaton hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time posting my fan fiction. Mettaton is my heart and honestly this was going to be Papyton but I started writing and my heart just screamed "Blooky!" So there might be some Papyton in here (eventually) but for now I'm focusing on Mettaton being a good cousin. Also the chapters may be a little short just saying. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	2. The First Show

It had only been two weeks since the barrier was shattered and Mettaton had already become a star on the surface. Mettaton called Alphys back so they could make his debut video. With that he became internationally known. He got a contract for a talk show along with a new prime time television show. Everything was going according to plan except for one factor. Blooky (and Shyren) still weren’t around. 

Tonight was the first episode of Mettaton’s talk show “Mettatalks.” It was live and his guest was his creator herself, Alphys. It was originally going to be Frisk but Toriel didn’t want them to stay up too late. After all Frisk was still a kid. 

It was only a few minutes until the show started and Mettaton sat in his chair. They wanted to put him behind a desk but he wanted the world to see his fabulous legs. There was a pink curtain blocking the audience but the murmurs could still be heard. 

Mettaton had a blank look on his face. The kind a human gets after going three days without sleep and they’re looking back on their life choices. Alphys stood at the edge of the wing and noticed Mettaton’s blank expression. She couldn’t help herself she had to see what was wrong.

“M-Mettaton, are you okay?” Alphys asked standing next to Mettaton. He shook the look off his face and turned to Alphys.

“I’m perfectly fine darling,” Mettaton said, “why do you ask?”

“Y-you aren’t… well you weren’t…” Alphys let out a sigh. “You h-haven’t been yourself lately. I-I’m worried about you.”

“I assure you Alphys,” Mettaton said with a smile, “I am, and always will be, perfect. Mentally and physically. Thank you so much for your concern darling. Are you doing okay?” Mettaton took Alphys’ hand. 

“Y-yeah. I’m excited for tonight!”

“Knock ‘em dead, darling.” Mettaton said as he squeezed Alphy’s hand. When he released Alphys went back to the wing and the curtain went up. The crowd went wild. 

“Good evening beauties and gentle beauties,” Mettaton spoke as the crowd died down. “I am so happy to be here on the surface. I see so many lovely faces tonight! None more lovely than my own of course. Tonight I have a very special guest. Someone who is very important to me. A scientist who made this body for me. The one and only Doctor Alphys!”  
The crowd cheered as Alphys walked out. Her cheeks were flushed and she smiled nervously. Alphys made her way to her seat and the crowd began to calm down.

“Alphys it is so lovely to see you darling,” Mettaton’s voice rang out. “So before we get to anything too personal, can you explain to everyone what happened with the barrier?”

“W-well Mettaton, the uh… the barrier w-was shattered,” Alphys smile seemed to become more calm and real as she began to talk about magic and science. “It was m-made of magic and Frisk along w-with friends w-was able to uh b-break the magic. The barrier w-was originally put up to keep monsters away. T-to keep us locked in the underground. Humans were… they… didn’t exactly like us. B-but I-I’m very glad to see that’s no longer th-the case.”

“As am I, beautiful.”

“N-now I expect most monsters to still live underground. It’s wh-what we’re all used t-to. It’s where our homes are-” Alphys continued to talk but Mettaton went out of focus on the word “home.” Mettaton was already known for being a bit egotistical but he truly cared for his friends and well, family. Napstablook was pretty much all he had left in the family department and when he thought of home he could only think of Blooky and the snail farm and even Shyren. Mettaton began to heat up. His internal fans whired to keep him cool. 

“Mettaton!” Alphys called finally getting the robot back to focus.

“Oh I-I-I’m s-s-s-so sorry,” Mettaton began to glitch, “I d-d-on’t know wh-what’s gotten into me.” His voice smoothed out as he cooled down some. “Why don’t we take a little break. We’ll be back after these words from our sponsors.”

~~~

After the show Mettaton found himself still sitting in his chair. The audience had cleared and the crew was cleaning up. Alphys walked to Mettaton and took his hand.

“Hello darling,” Mettaton said sounding almost defeated.

“Mettaton, w-what’s gotten into you?” Asked Alphys.

“I’m not sure. What I did tonight was so unprofessional. I’m better than that! I-”

“It wasn’t your fault!” Alphys cut him off, “you overheated. It’s j-just something th-that happens. You w-were able to recover from it. The show w-was a hit!”

“Still, it’s the principle of the thing, darling.” Mettaton pouted, “maybe I’m not cut out for surface showbiz.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alphys said with general concern, “this is th-the first time I-I’ve ever heard you talk like this. I-I’m taking you to my lab. You need t-to rest and recharge.” Alphys pulled Mettaton by the hand and led him all the way to Hotland in the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, Mettaton glitching and stuff gives me life. I absolutely love it and if someone wrote me something/drew me something with Mettaton glitching or breaking down I would love that person forever.   
> Also Alphys being like a mother to Mettaton with the protection and everything! Love it.


	3. Dead Battery

Alphys got Mettaton back to her lab and plugged him in. She planned on moving her lab out of the underground one day but that would take some time. Alphys left Mettaton on the first floor of her lab and she went to the second floor to go to bed. Undyne entered to see Mettaton charging.

“Um… Hi?” Undyne said.

“Hello beautiful.” Mettaton began, “don’t worry this is only temporary. Alphys was worried about me.”

“Okay then. I’m just gonna go then.” Undyne awkwardly walked past Mettaton and up the escalator to Alphys. The lights shut off. Mettaton was alone. Alone is something he had come to know very well. He had tons of fans and a few good friends but he still felt alone. He seemed to push everyone away once he got his fame. Alone was his own personal hell.

Once Alphys and Undyne were asleep, Mettaton left the lab and began walking through Hotland to Waterfall. Mettaton took his time in Waterfall. He looked around and listened to every echo flower. The he made it to his old house.

Mettaton sat and stared at the house for a long time. He could only think about his old life with his cousin. For all he knew, Blooky was on the surface and there was no real way to track him down. Mettaton's thoughts built up inside him. "This isn't home anymore!" he though. Mettaton took a rock and threw it in the window of his old house. He kicked down the door and started to destroy the inside. He ripped a poster, smashed the television, and shredded the bedding. Then he remembered the journals under his bed. He pulled them out and began to rip the pages out and shred them. He only got to the third one when his battery completely died.

~~

The commotion next door had caused Napstablook to get off their floor and go next door to see what happened. By the time they reached the door, the ruckus had stopped. Napstablook opened the door to find their cousin powered down completely. They panicked and tried to turn him back on but Mettaton’s batteries were drained. It was no use. Napstablook rushed to Alphys’ lab and woke her up.

“Um...I’m sorry about this… Mettaton needs help.” Napstablook said. Alphys jumped out of bed and put her glasses on causing Undyne to wake up too. Napstablook rushed downstairs followed by Alphys then Undyne. 

“Wh-where did he go?” Alphys asked. 

“Follow me.” Napstablook stated. He rushed out the lab door. Alphys and Undyne followed.

“S-slow down,” Alphys said, “I have small legs!” Napstablook kept going at a fast pace. Undyne picked Alphys up and kept up with the ghost. They reached Mettaton’s old house and went inside.

“His battery probably died,” Alphys said calmly. “Y-you should come back to the lab with us so you can be there when he’s charged up some.” 

“Uh…” Napstablook sighed, “I don’t think he really wants to see me, sorry.”

“A-actually,” Alphys started, “he does. C-come with us.” Napstablook paused for a second then nodded. Undyne picked up Mettaton and followed Alphys and Napstablook back to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow really short chapter. I didn't realize how short it was. I would have combined it with the next chapter but the next chapter isn't done yet so...  
> Anyways, Napstablook thinking Mettaton wouldn't want to see him breaks my heart. I wrote that part and it took me a good minute to internally scream before I got back to the story.


	4. A Diva

Mettaton powered on. He found himself in Alphys’ true lab hooked up to his industrial charger. He unplugged himself and walked to the elevator. He pushed a button and went up. The door opened and he stepped out. No one was on the first floor. Upon hearing the elevator someone upstairs walked down.

It was Undyne. Mettaton was laying on the floor outside of the elevator by the time she got downstairs.

“What are you doing?” Undyne asked with a questionable look on her face.

“Lying on the ground and feeling like garbage, darling,” Mettaton said as if it was a normal occurrence for everyone.

“I guess you really are Napstablook’s family.” Undyne stated, “get up. I need to talk to you.” Undyne pulled Mettaton to his feet and took him to the table. They both sat on the table. 

“What do you need to talk about?” Mettaton asked. 

“What is your problem,” Undyne’s voice became much more serious than usual, “Alphys was worried sick about you. Not to mention your cousin thought you hated them. I get you were the most famous monster in all of the underground and you’ve become famous on the surface but you don’t have to be such a self-centered, egotistical diva.”

“I tried to find Blooky! I really did... Napstablook and Shyren were all I had in the world. They were the only reasons for me to exist for a long time. I tried to make them happy. We were all going to perform together… I still want that. As for Alphys, I don’t deserve all she’s done for me… Hell even when I faced Frisk for the final time I called her out on fooling them. I know I’m self-centered. Maybe I should just be by myself too.” Mettaton stood and left the lab. 

“Alphys is going to be upset…” Undyne sighed.   
~~

Mettaton left the underground and went in search of a friend. He had only known him for a short amount of time but Frisk was friends with him too so he must have been cool. Also he was a Mettaton fan which was a big plus. 

Mettaton was able to track down his friend on the surface and went to his house. He knocked on the door and before Mettaton could finish the third knock the door opened. It was Papyrus.

“Hel..” Papyrus stopped mid-word realising who was at the door. “...oh my gosh.”

“Hello beautiful,” Mettaton said with a smile.

“Mettaton! How did… Where did… Wh-why are you here?” Papyrus’ tried to get his thoughts in order.

“Just coming to visit. Sorry for not calling first darling. I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Not at all!” Papyrus said pulling Mettaton into his home. “Would you like a tour?”

“Sure Papyru-” Before Mettaton could finish Papyrus pulled him to start the tour. Basically it was a silent walk to the kitchen and back to the living room then upstairs. 

“The lower level isn’t as great as my house back home.” Papyrus said. The word home didn’t sit well with Mettaton. Papyrus moved to his room and pushed the door open excitedly. Mettaton stepped in and the first thing to catch his eye was the race car bed. Mettaton let a little giggle slip. He looked at the little figurines on a table and found two of himself. One as a box and one as the beautiful pink and black man-bot he is now. Papyrus noticed Mettaton see the figurines of him and slipped in between Mettaton and the table. 

“Nyeh heh heh…” Papyrus nervously laughed noticing how close he was to Mettaton. After a brief pause, Papyrus took Mettaton’s hand and led him away from the figurines. Suddenly Papyrus’ phone rang.

“Excuse me,” Papyrus excused himself and answered the phone, “Hello! It is I the great Papyrus… yes… yes he is… I will tell him that! Yes…” Papyrus hung up. “Undyne said that Alphys has been searching for you!”

“Oh, right.” Mettaton pouted.

“Wowie! It just got gloomy… What’s wrong?”

“I’m a diva. I’m an awful person and I make everyone around me miserable.” Mettaton said.

“I’m not miserable…” Papyrus tried to reach out to Mettaton but he stepped away.

“Maybe I should leave before I rub off on you.” Mettaton began to walk out. Papyrus just followed him out. “What are you doing?” Meattaton asked.

“Going with you! To prove you don’t make everyone miserable.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I know. But I’m going to!” Papyrus walked out of his house and headed towards the entrance (exit) to the underground. Mettaton hesitated then followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't expect to finish this chapter so soon and I actually don't have a plan for where this is going but surprise! Papyrus is already in the story.   
> When will Mettaton see Napstablook???? Who knows? I sure don't! But I do know where I will go from there so the family reunion won't be the end of this. I have no idea how long this fic will be but I have a lot of ideas.


	5. A Reunion

Mettaton stopped at the opening to the underground. Papyrus looked back to see him just gawking at the cave.

“I know I am The Great Papyrus but you do not have to stare.” Papyrus called to Mettaton. Mettaton was stuck in a trance like state. His fans whirred trying to cool him down. Papyrus walked back to him. “Mettaton!” Papyrus yelled to snap the robot out of it. Mettaton shook it off.

“S-s-s-s-sorry.” Mettaton glitched, “I-I-I’ll b-b-b-beeeee fiiiiine…” Mettaton’s fans died down and he was able to walk into the underground. Papyrus followed closely behind. Both were quiet for the remainder of the walk. In Mettaton’s mind the path from the throne room to Alphys’ lab took an eternity. Every thought of everything he had done to his friends and family; deserting Blooky and Shyren, calling out Alphys, running away. 

Mettaton paused in front of the lab like he did at the entrance. Papyrus noticed and took Mettaton’s hand and led him inside. 

Standing inside was Alphys who was anxiously pacing back and forth. She halted upon seeing Mettaton enter. She started smiling seeing that Mettaton was okay. Seeing her smile made Mettaton feel better. She was so happy to see had come back.

“Mettaton!” Alphys cried, “I-I was so worried you weren’t… that you… I was w-worried you… Well that doesn’t matter now!”

“Alphys,” Meattaton said sternly, “I’m so sorry I caused you to worry so much, darling. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“I-I have something I need to show you.” Alphys stated. She walked to the elevator. Mettaton and Papyrus followed. The three went down to the true lab and to the room full of beds. On the bed in the corner a body was under the sheets. 

Alphys pulled back the sheet to reveal a blue and white robot body. It looked slightly like Mettaton except the white hair covered the opposite eye and the fashion design looked a bit Victorian Top hat and all. 

“Wowie!” Papyrus exclaimed. 

“I-I didn't plan on the uh, hair style.” Alphys said, “I just can't draw the other eye very well.” 

“Is this for Blooky?” Mettaton asked. “Are they in there now?!” 

“N-no they're at their house right now… I think.” Alphys said. 

“I need to go see them!” Mettaton urged. Before Alphys could stop him Mettaton was out of the room and in the elevator. He sprinted out of the lab and to Waterfall. Finally, Mettaton could see his cousin again. He could apologize for leaving Napstablook and they could hang out again. They could perform together and Shyren could join them. Everything Mettaton once dreamed of could now happen. 

Mettaton didn’t even bother knocking. He opened the door to Napstablook’s house and ran inside. Blooky sat at their computer working on a new album. Oil dripped from Mettaton’s eyes as he began to cry.

“Blooky!” Mettaton cried out. Napstablook turned and Mettaton ran at them to hug them. “I’m so sorry Blooky! I should have never left!” Mettaton released his hug.

“Mettaton…” Napstablook said with a slight smile on their face, “I want to show you something.” Napstablook began crying but his tears went upward forming an adorable top hat on his head. “I… call it Dapperblook”

“Darling, It’s absolutely fabulous!” Mettaton cheered. “I am so happy to see you again Blooky. I was wondering if you and Shyren would still like to perform with me.”

“I….. uh.” Napstablook stuttered, “I’d like that…. I’m sure Shyren would too.”

“Oh! I just remembered, come with me to Alphys lab. She has something simply incredible to show you, Blooky.” Napstablook nodded and Mettaton put an arm around them. They began to walk to Hotland but were in no rush to get there.

On the way to the lab Mettaton and Napstablook talked about everything that had happened from the time Mettaton left up until they reunited. Napstablook spoke about their music and how Shyren sang in some of their songs. They mentioned Frisk and how they became friends in the ruins. Mettaton told Blooky about meeting fans and his new show on the surface. It was just like old times. They were together and that’s all that mattered to Mettaton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton being a good cousin is my biggest weakness. Also I can't draw the other eye either which is why I love drawing Mettaton. Also I had a different head cannon for Napstabot but I was like "I NEED TO INCORPORATE DAPPERBLOOK" because I everything Blooky does.   
> I know my witting isn't that great so it means a lot to me that you guys are reading this! Y'all are great.  
> If you want you can follow me on tumblr beautiful-mettaton.tumblr.com   
> Thanks for reading guys!


	6. Just Like Old Times

Mettaton and Napstablook reached Alphys’ lab and went inside. No one was inside and the lights were off. Mettaton’s boots clicked as he walked across the floor to the light switch. Napstablook floated to their cousin.

“Now, I’m sure Alphys was keeping it a surprise,” Mettaton sang, “but I need to show you something!” Mettaton wrapped an arm around Napstablook and took them into the elevator. In the true lab Mettaton excitedly pranced into the room with the beds. Napstablook followed closely behind. Mettaton did a pose and ripped the sheet off of the bed in the corner showing Napstabot.

“Well Blooky?” Mettaton asked with a star in his eye.

“Oh…….. well…… I kind of already knew about it…………….sorry.” Blooky said.

“Oh, really?” Mettaton questioned dropping out of his pose.

“Yeah I kind of gave Alphys the idea…………. She told me that you wanted to find me the day we were able to leave……….She told me you never stopped talking about me even you were the biggest star of the underground…………….I thought someday we’d work together and I figured well-” Napstablook was interrupted by a hug.

“It’s been making me an anxious wreck Blooky,” Mettaton began, “I felt so guilty about leaving you, but honestly I couldn’t face you. Sure I can go in front of a crowd without even batting an eye, but trying to see the cousin I left for my own selfish reason… I couldn’t bring myself to it.”

“Mettaton,” Napstablook said. Mettaton released his hug to look at Blooky. “It’s fine. I understand. I didn’t want to be someone who just held you back…………….But I knew you’d be back someday.”

“How’d you know Blooky?” Mettaton questioned. 

“Sans told me……….”

“Papyrus’ brother?”

“He’s uh…………... really good at predicting things to come…………….”

“Oh, well remind me to ask him how my show works out. The ratings have been fabulous but I want to make sure they don’t drastically decline. Well, who needs viewers with a cousin like this?” Mettaton wrapped his arm around Blooky again and the two made their way to the elevator. Mettaton left a note in the lab apologizing to Papyrus for leaving so abruptly and explaining to Alphys he’d be staying the night at his old house (if he could clean up the mess he made). With that Mettaton and Blooky went back to Waterfall.

~~

It took quite a while (and a bit of magic) but Mettaton was able to get his house fixed up. The only thing he didn’t fix was his diaries. He figured it would be best if he started a new diary collection. He only kept a couple of articles from the old ones like Shyren being happy and when he met Alphys. The better memories. 

Mettaton was finally relaxing after cleaning his house when there was a soft knock at the door. He answered to see Napstablook floating in the doorway. Blooky moved over some so Mettaton could see who was with him. 

“Shyren!” Mettaton whispered excitedly. Shyren hummed a bit. “Can I hug you beautiful?” He asked. Shyren nodded and smiled in Mettaton’s embrace. He invited his guests in and the three sat on the floor and conversed for hours. It was like old times again. All three of them were so happy.

Eventually Shyren fell asleep on Mettaton’s bed a she done many times before Mettaton left. Mettaton and Napstablook were laying on the floor talking until it went silent. Both were practically floating through space however, they didn’t feel like regular garbage. They were a step above garbage. They were fancy garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like short chapters are my thing. I really like this one though because it kind of completely puts out how Mettaton felt about leaving Napstablook. Also Shyren! I love this lil fishy. I also really like the best friend trio. And I guess in my mind Blooky knows Sans a lot more than anyone else???? Idk I like the idea of them being friends tbh.  
> Thanks for reading guys!!!


	7. The Intern and the Body

Mettaton sat in his chair on set of his talk show. He has just finished interviewing a boy band that was an overnight sensation. The crowd had cleared and the boy band was long gone. Mettaton took a look around and exhaled as if he were holding his breath. There was no noise other than the crew cleaning up for the night. 

Before he knew it, Mettaton was woken up by an intern. He wasn’t asleep exactly. It was more like when a computer hibernates and you turn it back on by wiggling the mouse or hitting a button. 

“Are you okay, sir?” asked the intern. He was a human.

“Perfectly fine darling,” Meatton responded, “I just haven’t had a clear mind in a while I guess… wait are you the only one still here?”

“Yes, sir. They asked me to shut everything down for the night,” said the intern who had pulled out his keys. 

“I am going to have a word with the studio manager and owner. You shouldn’t have to close everything down you are not in charge of it. Are you getting paid?” Mettaton asked while standing.

“No sir.”

“Then you shouldn’t have to stay this late.” Mettaton took the keys from him, “Go home, I intend on paying you for staying so late tonight and thank you for waking me up darling.”

“It’s not problem but you really don’t have to” he protested.

“Of course I do,” Mettaton continued, “personally I think interns should be paid even if they’re working for college credit. I’ve looked at the price of higher knowledge here and frankly dear it is idiotic.” Mettaton began to walk out. The intern awkwardly followed him. “So what is your name, beautiful?”

“Aiden.” He said.

“Well, Aiden, thank you so much for waking me up. I will personally give you what I think is due to you at the next show.” Mettaton and Aiden left the building, “goodnight beautiful. Get home safe please.”

“Thank you sir.” Aiden said with a smile and left. Mettaton locked up and began to walk to the underground. As he passed all the sights that slowly became familiar to him he couldn’t help but smile. It felt right to him. Everything that was happening just felt as it should. Mettaton kept his smile all the way to the underground, all the way through Hotland and all the way to his old house in Waterfall. Though, it wasn’t just his “old” house. It just became his house.

~~~

Mettaton unplugged himself and sprang out of bed. He ran as fast as possible next door to Napstablook’s house. Blooky sat at their computer working on a track when Mettaton busted in. 

“Blooky!” He screamed “Guess what day it is!!”

“Oh………….It’s tomorrow already?” They asked. “I’ve been up all night…………..”

“Well, if you aren’t ready darling you don’t have to do it.” Mettaton reassured. 

“No, I think I’m ready.” Napstablook said.

“Well, we should be off then.” Mettaton spoke while extending a perfectly gloved hand to Napstablook. Blooky floated next to him and the two set off. Napstablook didn’t talk much on the way to Hotland. Mettaton seemed to excited to notice. They reached Alphy’s lab and walked inside to see Napstabot standing next to Alphys.

“A-are you ready?” Alphys asked with a smile. Napstablook nodded and floated over to the robot. “N-now, all you have to do is go into it.” Alphys said.

“It’s really easy Blooky.” Mettaton chimed in, “just float into the body and try to move in it.”

Napstablook looked at the robot for a few seconds before he rushed inside of it. The bot began to beep as they powered on. 

“H-how are you doing Napstablook?” Alphys asked.

“Um…………….good. Yeah good.” They replied. 

“Can you move Blooky?” Mettaton asked. Napstablook was able to slowly turn their head and blink their eye. They moved their arms, hands, and fingers. They tried to move their legs and fell flat on their face. Blooky flew out of their robot body and laid on the floor.

“Maybe we should add something to help them learn how to walk,” Mettaton suggested while picking Blooky up. 

“I’ll get right on that.” Alphys said while dragging the robot body to the true lab.

“Are you okay Blooky?” Mettaton asked.

“Uh…………...yeah. Can we just go home for now?” They asked.

“Of course, darling.” Mettaton responded. He placed an arm around Blooky and the two walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the first part of this chapter was???? I guess it was like a filler. I wrote it at like 3 am one night and was like "yes perfect just what this needs." Anyways, I love the Napstabot fall. I was going to make their transition elegant but Blooky doesn't really walk so they have to learn. Also this is another really short chapter. Sorry I haven't been consistent with updates. I'm a senior in high school and I have like 4 weeks of actual work left so I'm dying.


	8. Acting Strange

It had been three weeks since Napstablook had tried on their new body. Since then they’ve learned to walk in it and no longer require the little training crutches Alphys gave them. Mettaton wasn’t in the underground for the two of those three weeks due to his show and guest appearances on other shows. This didn’t upset Napstablook much. They’d been without their cousin before and at least this time they knew he’d come back. 

Napstablook sat at their computer working on an upcoming album that Mettaton offered to produce. There was a knock at the door. They knew it wasn’t Mettaton because he usually just walked in and it couldn’t be Shyren because her knock was much softer. Wondering who it could be, they opened the door. It was Papyrus.

“Hello!” Papyrus exclaimed, “It is I the great Papyrus!”

“Oh…………..” Napstablook started, “Can I help you?”

“Actually, yes,” Papyrus said, “Is Mettaton here? He told me he was going to spend the night with me last night then we’d come here. I figured he just came straight here and forgot to text me or something.”

“Oh no………..” Napstablook began to panic, “He isn’t here. What if something happened to him…………. What if he’s not okay…………..”

“I’m sure he’s fine!” Papyrus said positively, “after all he is a seven foot tall robot. I don’t think anyone could hurt him without people noticing.”

“And he probably weighs a Metta-TON so no one can take him away to easily,” Sans seemed to just appear behind Papyrus.

“SANS!” Papyrus screamed.

“I made you smile bro,” Sans stated, “you guys might want to check Mettaton’s studio, though. I’m sure he’s just fine.”

“Thank you, Sans.” Napstablook said before they took off sprinting toward Hotland. Papyrus watched them run off. He turned back to Sans only to find he was gone. Papyrus looked around then just sat in front of Mettaton’s house.

Napstablook reached Mettaton’s studio to find the door unlocked. They walked inside and found a note on the other side of the door it read:

“I left this door unlocked for you and the keys are in the drawer of your desk on the set. Sorry, I have a dog at home that I need to take care of. Get home safe. -Aiden”

Napstablook walked down the hall to the main stage. Mettaton sat at his desk, powered off. Napstablook ran to him and turned him on. Mettaton beeped as he powered on. 

“Blooky…” Mettaton said.

“Mettaton are you okay?” Blooky asked.

“I’m fine… I guess I just shut down last night.” Mettaton stood and took Blooky’s arm. The two walked home in silence. Mettaton didn’t seem right. He seemed distant, almost tired (if robots could get tired). Napstablook took notice of this before Mettaton even locked the door. They knew their cousin very well and he just seemed a little off.

Mettaton and Napstablook finally reached their houses after what seemed like an eternity of quiet. Papyrus stood upon seeing the two arrive.

“Papyrus I do apologize about last night,” Mettaton said very monotonously, “I hope you can forgive me, darling. I think I’m just going to power off and charge for a while. I’m feeling a bit… drained.” Mettaton smiled a bit then went into his house and closed the door.

“That was strange.” Papyrus stated.

“Um…… Papyrus can I talk to you?” Napstablook opened his door and motioned for Papyrus to go inside. Papyrus nodded and the two went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I also would like to apologize for yet another short chapter. I wrote this thing in like 20 minutes so it's probably awful. There is more to come. I want to build on the story starting in this chapter. I don't know when I'll update. I'm graduating high school soon so everything is a bit crazy. Hopefully I'll get to posting regularly like once a week or something but who knows when that will happen????? Anyways I hope you enjoy. (Also sorry for not calling Napstablook Napstabot. I just think they'd like to keep their name even as a robot.)


	9. Cheering Up

“I’m worried…” Napstablook started, “Mettaton……. He doesn’t act like that.”

“I’ll say,” Papyrus said, “he usually hugs me. Do you think he could be sick?”

“I uh, don’t think robots can get sick….”

“Can they get viruses?” Papyrus asked.

“We really should ask Alphys…………….” Napstablook said.

Napstablook and Papyrus agreed to go see Alphys and left Blooky’s house. As the two passed over the bridge in Hotland Napstabot’s fans began to whir.

“Is it strange to use the robot body?” Papyrus questioned.

“At first………. It gets easier.” Napstablook explained.

“By the way, do you want to be called Napstabot?” He asked.

“No, I prefer to keep my name,” they explained as the two reached Alphys’ lab.

The lab was dark so Napstablook checked the true lab while Papyrus waited. As the elevator opened to the true lab Alphys was standing on the other side of it.

“Oh!” Alphys said surprised, “Napstablook. W-what are you doing here?”

“It’s about Mettaton…………” Napstablook stated.

“Is something wrong? Is he hurt?” Alphys began to panic.

“Well…… He seems………… Not himself,” they tried to explain, “can robots get sick?”

“N-no,” Alphys said, “they can get viruses and such b-but he’s protected from that. You might want to talk to him if you really think something is wrong. I can’t help if I don’t know.” Napstablook nodded.

Napstablook and Alphys went back up to the main lab and found Papyrus and Undyne conversing so they joined. The four talked for quite a while like friends do. Napstablook thought back to before the barrier was broken. Before Frisk even came to the underground. It had been so long. Most of their family was gone now, but Napstablook got new family. Plus they still had Shyren, the monster they considered their best friend, and Mettaton, their cousin. Blooky was so much happier now and they were determined to help their cousin be happy again too.

~~~

Eventually Papyrus went back to his home and Napstablook walked back to Waterfall. They decided to leave their robot body in their home to charge while they floated to check on their cousin. Napstablook didn’t realize how different it was outside of their robot body. They were finally used to it so being without it felt strange. 

Napstablook knocked lightly and entered Mettaton’s house. Mettaton sat on his bed watching television, but it wasn’t one of his shows.

“Mettaton are you okay?” Napstablook asked in a worry. Noticing Mettaton was watching something that wasn’t staring, produced by, or directed by him was shocking.

“I’m…” Mettaton paused and sighed. “I’m fine darling.”

“Are you sure……………?” Blooky stressed to get a truthful answer. 

“Yes, Blooky.” Mettaton said in a more normal voice, “I’m perfect.”

“Alright………. Well, I’m thinking about having a small party……… Just something to get everyone together. We haven’t seen Frisk much or anyone for that matter.” Blooky said.

“A party!” Mettaton perked up real fast, “I think that is a splendid idea! I think everyone will like that.” Mettaton had a gleam in his eye.

“Good, I’ll set up plans then………….” Napstablook said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mettaton.”

Mettaton stood and hugged Napstablook. As Blooky left Mettaton sat on his bed again. Napstablook want inside their house and relaxed some knowing their cousin felt at least a little better. Now, to plan a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block killed me in this chapter. I had my final theatre performance last night and the night before that I saw Motown so I haven't had the time to think about much else. I really hope you guys enjoy the story so far. I like writing it tbh.


End file.
